


Snarling Teeth

by angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agressiveness, Bestiality, But he still agrees, CBT, Dom Bucky Barnes, Figure that one out for yourself, Humiliation, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Public Humiliation, Soft Steeb, Steve makes a bet and expects to win, Sub Steve Rogers, They're always wolves, but he doesn't, dub con, kind of, so.., take that as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb/pseuds/angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb
Summary: Steve is the Head Alpha of the Eastern pack, and does most of the negotiating for his sector of the forest.  Every solstice there’s a meeting between the Heads, and a friendly contest that almost always ends in a draw.  Except, the Southern pack has gotten itself a new Head Alpha, who breaks up Steve previously peaceful life with his stupid smug furry face and his piercing blue eyes.  But when Fury, the Head Alpha of the Northern pack shows up on his territory chased out and half dead - Steve has to evaluate how much he can trust his new love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise fic! Completely unplanned - was gonna finish up other work but now we have this instead. It's in the usual style, although in the first chapter the consent is a little lacking. Everywhere else it is completely enthusiastic. This might take a while to be finished, but I'll end every chapter in a reasonable place unless the one after is already prepped :). So really it's always finished and I'm just adding stuff. BTW this one has quite a bit more plot to it ;). Still no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Steve snuffled, tail swinging back and forth as he neared the edge of the clearing. He was attending the gathering with the heads of each of his sectors; Sam, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and Clint. Tony nips at Steve’s tail, and nudges his side, “Did you hear that Schmidt got chased out of the Southern pack?”

Steve’s ears perk up, he’d always hated having to talk to Johann - the russet wolf was always giving him weird looks. “Really?”

Tony grins at him, “Would I lie to you?”

Steve rolls his eyes back at him, “Yes, you would.” But, when he hears Tony’s hurt gasp he relents, “Do you know who his replacement is?”

Tony shakes his head, “No. But rumours tell me that he’s never lost a fight in his life.”

Before Steve can respond, they reach the clearing and he is almost immediately bowled over by two young enthusiastic pups. He lands in the dust with a small whine, and winces as a stray paw claws at the base of his sheath, “Watch where you’re going!”

There’s a moment, and then he lays his ears flat back against his head as he feels two very cold, very wet noses nudge at his underbelly curiously, “Please go away.”

He hears Tony snort in amusement, and he glares at him. 

“Oi! Jemma and Leo! Get your noses out of his crotch - we talked about how this is rude!”

A harried looking Rumlow trotted forwards, and carefully snagged one of the squirming pups in his mouth. Behind him, was Rollins - looking equally ruffled, who grasped the other one and set him down a good distance away from Steve. “Rogers, we are so sorry about their behaviour.”

Steve pulls himself upright, and shakes the dust out of his fur, “No harm done, Rollins - It’s fine.”

Tony’s body is shaking with laughter and even Natasha’s eyes are glinting with amusement. Rollins relaxes, tail drooping to the floor, and nods gratefully, “Thanks, Rogers. Fury would’ve had my hide.”

Steve flicks an ear, a little bit disgruntled, “Like I said, Rollins, no harm done.”

His voice was a little terse, and Rollins took the hint and started herding the pups away. Steve turned away, and was immediately greeted by an amused voice, “So this is the infamous Head Alpha of the Eastern Pack?”

Steve’s hackles are almost immediately raised, and he feels his fur fluff upwards. Almost immediately, Natasha cuffs him around the muzzle very lightly, “Don’t be rude, Steve.”

Steve makes a dismayed chuff in the back of his throat, and he presses his ears close to his head. Then he sneaks a look over at the other wolf and has to swallow a surprised squeak. He’s  _ large,  _ and his eyes are  _ blue.  _ Very blue actually. So blue, that Steve feels like he’d be swallowed up and eaten alive. His ears flick forwards almost immediately, and he unconsciously lifts his tail to signal his interest. Then he realizes that he hasn’t said anything yet, and he looks down determinedly at the ground. “I’m Steve.”

The other Alpha flicks his gaze up and down Steve’s body, and then he steps forward into Steve’s space. “Well, Steve,” he whispers, “I’m Bucky, the new Head of the Southern Pack.” 

Then he has the audacity to nip lightly at Steve’s scruff, a blatant show of dominance, and although Steve should hate it - he finds that he actually kind of likes it. Bucky sniffs him, and must catch the faint scent of arousal that clings to Steve’s fur, because he bites down just a little bit harder, and then backs off. “I’ll see you in the arena then, Steve.”

Steve snaps at him halfheartedly, and then turns away, “C’mon guys, Fury set us up near the river.”

The other’s look at him worriedly, the show of dominance not going unnoticed - but they follow suit silently. Each gathering lasts for 3 days. The first day hosts a friendly competition between Packs, culminating in a friendly tussle between the Heads. The other two days were to allow the packs to intermingle and catch each other up on the latest gossip - it was also to allow the Heads to harass each other over territory boundaries and take care of the political stuff.

Steve hated the political stuff, but Pierce and Fury weren’t so bad to hang around with. He swiped a paw at a tuft of grass, and huffed, “Who does he think he is? Pushing me around like that?”

Tony snorts at him, “I don’t know why you’re moping Cap, you looked like you liked it well enough.”

Steve snarls at him, teeth flashing, and then he turns away angrily - ears flat against his head. As he storms away, he hears Nat snap at Tony and Bruce tell Tony that “that was a dick move.” Steve huffs and moodily stalks further into the forest, tail swishing back and forth angrily. He growls at a piece of grass, and then walks into a wall of fur. He stumbles backwards with a soft huff, shaking his head. 

The wall of fur laughs at him, and Steve wilts, sour mood souring even more. The wall moves closer, and gently whuffles at him, “Don’t pout.”

Steve lifts his head, vaguely recognizing the voice, and he glares when the absurdly fuzzy smug muzzle enters his field of view. He rears up and gently nips at the underside of Bucky’s chin, “I’m not pouting.”

It is only when Steve notices Bucky’s perplexed look, that he realizes that he’d given an Omega’s greeting to their mate. He flattens his ears and glances away, refusing to acknowledge the mournful pang in his chest that twinges when he pulls his nose away from Bucky’s fur.

Bucky flicks his gaze up and down Steve’s body, and then he steps over Steve, covering him with his body and surrounding him with his scent. Steve whines in the back of his throat, eyes wide, as Bucky leans down and gently grabs the scruff of his neck. “Look at you pretending to be all gruff and aggressive,” he croons tail wagging, “When you’re really just a sweetheart aren’t you?”

Steve growls, and halfheartedly tries to jerk away, “Am not sweet.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes, and then settles, pressing Steve into the ground. Steve twitches violently when he feels the outline of Bucky’s frankly massive dick on his back, and then rests his muzzle on top of Bucky’s massive fluffy paw. 

He tilts his head upwards, and glares at Bucky when he spots the other wolf’s smirk, “I’d still be able to trounce you, if I wanted to,” he said a little mulishly.

Bucky stands up, and Steve flops lazily onto his side - unwittingly showing Bucky his vulnerable underside. “What would you do?” Bucky asked with amusement, sitting on his haunches happily.

Steve narrows his eyes at him, “Well,” he begins, “First I’d beat you. Then I’d make everyone know it. I-I’d press you down and shove your face in the dirt and I’d take you in front of everybody. Then I’d show you off, and make everyone know who you belonged to.”

Steve’s words come out slowly, but he says them with confidence, his tail wagging enthusiastically. Bucky cocks his head, and then with a glint in his eye he leans in close to Steve, “Wanna bet?”

Steve lurches upwards, and stares Bucky down nose to nose. “Do you know what you’re getting into?” he says sternly, baring his teeth, aggression present in every one of his muscles.

Bucky responds in kind, “Do you?”

Steve snaps his jaws at Bucky in response and Bucky nods, “It’s settled then - see you in the arena.”

Just then Tony’s voice floats towards them, “Steve?”

Steve jerks, and skitters forward into Bucky, tucking his head underneath Bucky’s chin. Bucky huffs, taken a little off guard, “If you’re this much of a chicken then I’m not sure how you expect to win, Buddy,” Bucky says.

Steve flattens his ears and slinks away from Bucky, “I’m not a chicken, I was just startled, that’s all. I could kick your ass in my dreams.”

Then Tony stumbles into the clearing, “Look, Cap - Maybe I…”

He trails off, staring dumbfoundedly at the scene in front of him. “Steve?”

Steve sneezes and swings his head around, “Tony?”

He skitters away from Bucky self-consciously, “What’s up?”

Tony looks between them, and then backs away, “I guess my comment hit a little too close to home, Cap. Anyway, when you two lovebirds are done, you’ll be needed in the Colosseum soon.”

Steve stares at Tony as he leaves, and then turns to look at Bucky, who was watching him. “Comment?” Bucky asked with a grin, “What could he possibly say to make you storm off in such a huff? I thought perhaps one of the pups had kicked you a little too hard.”

Steve grumbles, and halfheartedly pushes his head against Bucky’s shoulder, “It’s nothing.” Bucky turns to look at him, and Steve hides his face, “He said that I liked getting pushed around.”

Bucky is silent, and then “But you do.”

Steve growls and clamps his jaw around Bucky’s foreleg, “I don’t!”

Bucky looks at him with pity, and gently extracts his leg, “Lying to yourself isn’t going to change the truth, Steve.”

Steve glares at him, “You’ll see.”

Then he stalks away, leaving Bucky behind him as he follows Tony’s path back towards their camp.

…

Steve carefully avoids his pack as he enters the clearing. He knows that Tony would have gotten back and spilled the beans the second he had been given the chance, and he didn't really feel like dealing with the scrutiny that would bring him. Instead, he pads over to where the Heads gathered right before a match, "Hey, Pierce".

Steve inclines his head respectfully, as Pierce does the same. Pierce gently scents him, "So, I heard that you'll be dueling today."

Steve furrows his brow, "It seems that word travels quickly. Perhaps a little too quickly."

His voice is flat, Pierce was known for tending to meddle in the business of others. But Pierce just shakes his head, "Don't be too hard on Tony. I only know because I was nearby when he told your packmates."

"How 'near' is nearby?" Steve asks a little suspiciously.

Pierce just shrugs, swishing his tail back and forth without a care in the world, "Near enough."

Steve huffs, and then turns away as he hears a voice howl, "Now it's time for your Heads to battle it out as always, to finish up the first day of the gathering."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Impeccable timing as always," he mutters as he prowls away.

The Colosseum isn't anything fancy, just a shallow dirt pit for young pups to tussle in without making a mess. Steve leaps into it, holding his head up high. Despite what others may think, he was a seasoned warrior, and had been the only surviving commander who fought in the Great War. He snarls lowly at Bucky when he jumps into the pit. The other wolf just eyes him, before growling back his own challenge. Their audience falls silent, the announcers sensing that this was not a typical fight.

But Steve pays them no mind, they matter little compared to the beast that lies in front of him. He lunges forward quickly, and watches Bucky dance away carefully, testing his reaction time. He lifts his tail high in the air, and swishes it around quickly. Bucky turns around and snaps at him, watching with alert eyes as Steve sidesteps his attack with ease. 

For the next few minutes, they circle each other warily, occasionally snapping at one another. However, both they and the audience knew that this was just the precursor to the actual fight. As Steve pants into the air, he thinks to himself that 'this is kind of fun'. Then Bucky snarl reaches his ears, and he growls in return. The end of this foreplay was almost over, and they both could sense it.

It's Bucky who makes the first real move, suddenly charging forwards in Steve’s direction from a complete standstill, fangs bared. Steve meets him halfway, twisting his head to grab a chunk of Bucky’s fur in his jaw. They grapple with each other, paws clawing at the others' side, not quite drawing blood. Steve wraps his leg around Bucky’s shoulder, desperately trying to knock him onto his side, but he is not successful.

Steve pulls away with a frustrated growl, and then tries to barrel himself into Bucky’s side, but the other darts away. Bucky then does the same to him, knocking Steve over onto his back. Steve snaps at the underside of Bucky’s neck, grazing the skin underneath the fur and coming away with a spot of blood in his mouth. He kicks up with his hind leg, pushing into Bucky’s fluffy underbelly and throwing the other off of him. 

He rolls onto his feet quickly and pulls his lips back to reveal his canines, a deep growl bursts out of his chest and he paws at the ground threatening, making a groove in the ground. Bucky snuffles, raising his tail so that it was perpendicular to the ground. Both knew that this was just the beginning.

They start to circle one another, and this time Steve decides to break the stalemate. He runs forward and leaps into the air, but Bucky side steps him and Steve crashes into the dirt, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Bucky takes advantage of Steve’s brief distraction and lunges, trying to bite his neck. Steve howls, and bats Bucky away with his paw, hitting him on the side of his head.

Bucky huffs, and stumbles away, blood trickling down his skull. But he doesn't yield, instead circling around Steve to attack his rear, digging his teeth deep into Steve’s flank. Steve jerks, a pained howl leaving his throat, and he thrashes, trying to shake Bucky free. After a few seconds Bucky let's go, and Steve turns on him, viciously scraping his claws down Bucky’s side.

The two wolves back off, taking a second to lick their wounds. They stand, chests heaving, and stare at each other. Steve shakes out his fluff, and then crouches, preparing to spring towards Bucky once the second round begins.

Bucky snarls at him, and they both charge forward at the same time, rearing up onto their hind legs. They paw at each other with sharp claws, chests pressed together. Then, Bucky jerks sideways and Steve's eyes widen as he is thrown to the ground. He whines and kicks upwards with his hind legs, but Bucky smoothly steps over him, and pins him down.

Steve growls and lifts his head, trying to catch the other off guard. But the fight was over. Bucky takes none of it, and places his frankly massive paw on Steve’s head, pushing him into the dirt. His claws are perilously close to Steve’s eye, and his teeth are dangerously close to Steve's bonding gland.

Steve slumps, body shuddering with every breath, and whines. He closes his eyes, hoping that Bucky would spare him. But Bucky knew not what the concept of mercy was. He leaned in close and in a mocking tone growled, "What was it you said you'd do to me again?".

Steve tenses, body growing still as he feels a cold horror form in the pit of his stomach. "No… you can't…" he pleads.

Bucky ignores him, and grabs Steve by the scruff of his neck like a disobedient Omega. "You will yield to me," he snarls, "Now and forever more."

Steve growls at him, and tries to shake him off, but his legs are weak, his head is hazy and he's no more effective than a two month old pup. Bucky drags him forwards, and presses over him, tail as high as it can go. Along his spine, Steve can feel the thick hot outline of Bucky’s wet cock, and he whines pathetically.

Bucky shakes him, and Steve submits, exhausted. Bucky huffs, pleased, and then lines himself up carefully with Steve's hole. Steve tenses when the thick head of Bucky's dick rubs against his entrance and makes one last attempt to escape. But he pinned, and Bucky sinks his teeth into Steve’s left shoulder, millimeters away from the bonding gland meant for his mate. "Disobey me again and I'll be making you my bitch permanently", he growls.

Steve slumps, and doesn't make a noise as his body jerks, and Bucky slides inside of his channel. Bucky is large, and Steve pants, eyes wide as he something inside of him twinges and his cock starts to tingle. Bucky’s musky scent is everywhere, and Steve's hips rock forward with Bucky’s thrusts. Steve whimpers, and shifts, hiding his face in Bucky’s fuzzy paw. 

Steve feels like he's burning up from the inside out. Every time Bucky twitches, the friction causes shivers to travel from Steve's hole right into his cock. Steve nibbles at the fluff on Bucky’s leg and shyly licks at the underside of Bucky’s chin. Bucky rumbles pleased, and roughly shoves his hips forwards,"You're so tight, you feel so good".

Steve flushes, as Bucky's words make a fat dollop of pre-cum drip from the tip of his dick onto the floor. He whines, the cool air starting to burn the organ between his legs. That's when he feels it. The base of Bucky’s knot begins to swell, and Steve scrambles forward desperately unprepared.

But he's too late, and Bucky growls and viciously bites down on Steve’s right shoulder. Steve howls and jerks, but he's trapped with nowhere to go. Blood drips down his side, but all he can feel is relief, because though Bucky marked him as his own, he marked him as a pack member and not a mate.

That is not to imply that Bucky was being kind to him. Bucky shifts, and presses his hind paw between Steve’s legs, causing Steve to clench down and rut forwards with a low whine. Steve’s eyes widen, and he shakes his head in denial at Bucky, but the other just smirks at him.

Bucky leans forwards, "Go ahead," he coos, "Knot the air like the little bitch you are."

Steve shuts his eyes, and with a broken whine he howls, and pops his knot. Bucky’s once soft fur feels like spines rubbing against his cock, and the air bites at his flesh. Steve ducks his head, utterly humiliated by the stream of cum flowing from his aching prick. Bucky chuckles above him, and grinds Steve further into the dirt as well as his own filth, "Take it bitch," he sneers, "Take it all".

Steve shudders, stomach beginning to swell, and his leg twitches as Bucky's knot finally begins to go down. But even after Bucky pulls out, Steve’s ordeal isn't over. The fight is gone from his body, and he lies limp as Bucky pushes his tail aside and exposes his aching hole to the watching audience. Steve hides his face with his paw and whimpers, but submits to the rough man-handling.

He shivers as the cool air brushes past his hole, but Bucky wasn't done with him. He kicks Steve to the right and shoves his muzzle right into the puddle of his own cup. Steve squeaks, and looks up, Bucky just stares back, "Lick up your mess, bitch"

So Steve does, the salty taste of his cum mixed with the gritty taste of sand only humiliating him further. Before he can turn to flee, the announcer stops him in his tracks. "A Head has been defeated in battle," he pauses, "Obviously.". Steve flattens his ears. "According to tradition, now a vote must be held by the pack. Will the head remain?"

Steve freezes, fear jolting through his aching body. But then Natasha’s clear voice rings through the fog in his head, "aye."

There is no hesitation, and no indecisiveness. The others follow. "AYE," they chorus. 

Then Steve runs, tail tucked between his legs away from Bucky to the safety of his pack. He tucks himself gingerly underneath Bruce who obligingly puffs himself up to hide Steve away from prying gazes, and curls into the smallest ball he can. For some reason, Steve feels exhilarated, yet still shocked. He reeks of the other Alpha, and a part of him loves it. Steve tucks his muzzle under his tail, body shivering. 

He doesn't know what to think. Not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I got distracted. My friend introduced me to an anime and let's just say.. I got a bit too invested. Regardless, the next chapter is here, and I hope you like it :)

Steve stared blankly out at the sky, and when he feels Natasha brush against his side he licks his muzzle and then rests his head on his paws. "Why did you say aye?" he mutters glumly, "I failed."

Natasha is silent for a few moments, clearly trying to find the right words, "You believed in me". Natasha leans over and licks Steve’s ear fondly, "Any other Alpha would have thrown me out or tossed me off a cliff."

Steve looks at her, bewildered, but before he can comment Bruce speaks up in a low ponderous rumble, "Aye. You didn't desert me in the forest like any other Alpha would have done."

Thor pads over and nudges Steve in the side, "You allowed Loki to stay, and allowed him and I to have a mating ceremony just like everyone else despite his past. Not many would have done such a thing."

Clint shifts, "You looked after my family, even though at the time you didn't know they were mine."

Sam pushes Natasha aside and gently cuffs Steve around the head, "You're my best friend, even if you also happen to be an idiot."

Tony sits on his haunches a few meters away, and just says, "We don't have anyone we can replace you with. You are literally our only option."

Everyone except Steve turns to glare at Tony, and he wilts, "And we love you. That too," he mutters.

Steve snuffles, and then winces as he shifts in place. His ass was  _ sore _ . Bruce pats him on the head to comfort him, and Steve pushes into the touch happily. He was oddly cold, and felt a strange twinge in his chest whenever Bucky’s scent drifted towards him. He groans and hides his face, "I'm going to have to look him in the eye, later on. Hell, I'm going to have to look Fury and Pierce, in the eye."

Steve twists his head around and gingerly laps at the bleeding bonding mark on his shoulder. Natasha moves forward and pushes his head away, "It'll be easier if I do it."

Steve huffs, and then stands up on wobbly legs, "There’s still Pierce and Fury."

Bruce huffs and tries to get Steve to settle back down, "You can barely walk, you're in no shape to fight Steve."

Steve growls, "I am still a head. And the heads will fight."

Then he stumbles away. He keeps his head down, avoiding the gazes from the surrounding wolves and trips back into the dirt pit. He lands unsteady, and accidentally falls face first into Fury's chest. Fury looks down at him, unimpressed. Then he sighs and looks away, "I refuse to fight someone who can't even stand up."

The announcer furrows his brow uncertainly, "That's not really…"

Fury rolls his eyes and then lies down and flops onto his back, "Oh no," he says tonelessly, "He got me."

He glares at the announcer who shrinks away meekly, "The eastern pack wins ".

Pierce steps into the arena and casts a distant look at Steve, "I'll save the poor sod a trip." Pierce doesn't even bother to lie down, he just sits and stares at the announcer with a stony glare, "He got me too.. What a tragedy."

The announcer looks between the two wolves and shrinks backwards, "OK," he says meekly.

Steve sends a bewildered look to the two older wolves and then stumbles away on wobbly feet. Bruce is waiting for him at the edge of the pit with a very disapproving look, and when Steve gets within reach he leans forward and picks him up by the scruff of his neck.

Steve growls weakly, and then reluctantly allows Bruce to haul him away. As they walk away, the gazes of the people around them suddenly leave, riveted to the fight that began between Pierce and Fury, allowing them to pass without much scrutiny.

When Bruce returns Steve to the pack's temporary den, he deposits the weary wolf on the ground and gently hits him, "Why do you always have to be so foolish?".

Steve flattens his ears sadly, and grumbles sadly. “I’m not foolish.”

Bruce rolls his eyes and presses against the bite mark on Steve’s shoulder gently, causing Steve to yelp and cringe away. Bruce sends him a pointed look, and Steve subsides mulishly. He looks away, “I’m sorry,” he mutters, “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

Tony sqwacks, “That’s not the problem at all!”

He rushes forwards so that he’s eye to eye with Steve, “With the amount of times that you’ve covered for us when we royally fucked up, it’d be awfully hypocritical of us to get mad at you for that!”.

Sam nods, "We're.." he searches for the right words, "concerned… about you because you always try to bite more than you can chew. You're lucky Pierce and Fury were willing to take pity on you. God knows how you would have ended up had they not."

Steve ducks his head, "I'm going to have to say thank you, aren't I," he grumbles.

Natasha snorts, "Yes, that would be the prudent thing to do."

Steve sighs and rests his head on the floor, "Fury isn't that bad, but I don't know if I'll be able to handle seeing Pierce's stupidly smug muzzle for the next little while."

Natasha glares at him, and Steve backs up, "I'll do it!".

Natasha smiles at him and ruffles his fur, "I know."

Steve rolls his eyes at her and then flops onto his side, wincing a little as his hind legs move. It wasn't necessarily a  _ bad  _ twinge, in fact, Steve thought that it was almost kind of pleasant. He stretches forward, fluffing up his fur and then relaxes.

Tony laughs at him, "enjoying the afterglow, are you?".

Steve gives Tony a stern look, but then shrugs, "Probably," he says.

Tony chuckles, and then flops down next to Steve, "So, was he any good?"

Steve rolls away, "Goodbye, Tony."

Natasha and Sam gently nudge away, and Tony the pack leaves Steve to snooze in the warm patch of sunlight he had found.

When Steve next opens his eyes, the sun is beginning to sink behind the hills, and he sighs, hauling himself onto all four legs. He looks over at the snoozing forms of his packmates, and then shakes the dust out of his fur. It was almost time for the heads to meet.

Just the thought of Bucky sends a tingle from the throbbing bite mark in his shoulder down his spine. Steve shudders and stomps his paw on the floor, trying to dispel the odd sensation. He walks forwards along well-worn paths known only to a select few. 

He isn't really paying attention to his surroundings, and all of a sudden he runs snoot first into Bucky’s side. He squeaks and ducks his head, instinctively tucking his tail firmly between his legs. Bucky rubs his chin over the top of Steve’s head, and chuckles, sending vibrations through Steve’s body. "We gotta stop meeting like this."

Steve just whines and shoves his nose into Bucky’s neck, feeling oddly warm and cozy. Bucky grins, "You headed to the meeting?"

Steve nods, and Bucky swivels his head around and starts walking away, "I'll walk with you, then."

Steve stands still for a few seconds after Bucky starts walking, head a little fuzzy, and he startled when Bucky called back to him, “You coming?”

Steve stumbles forward like a newly born pup, and quickens his footsteps. When he's reasonably caught up to Bucky, Bucky starts walking again, and all of a sudden Steve's eyes are drawn to the sight of Bucky’s balls swinging between his legs.

Now. Steve is by no means not well-endowed. That being said, Bucky makes him look small, and Steve can’t stop his tail from perking up with interest. He’s oddly fixated by the sight, body suddenly weak and tingly. He unknowingly makes a pathetic sounding little whine in the back of his throat, and pads behind Bucky slowly. From the way Bucky flicks his ear and smirks a little bit, Steve knows that he knows. 

The other wolf’s smugness is incredibly irritating, and yet Steve finds himself on a knife’s edge, prickling with odd sensations that send his mind reeling. They walk for a few more minutes, Steve debating whether or not it would be a breach of decorum to shove his nose up against Bucky’s balls. He pants, and twitches his ear, deciding that it probably would be a breach of decorum. Steve whuffles sadly, but presses forwards, having to yank his head back away from Bucky’s hindquarters every few moments. 

Together the pair traverse the forest, and reach a small glade that was sheltered by a large pile of rocks. Bucky walks into the cave-like structure first, and they take their respective places around the small pool in the middle. Steve takes his seat, carefully avoiding the gazes of both Fury and Pierce, and settled in his spot a little uneasily. 

His gaze was immediately drawn to the not so empty space between Bucky’s legs. The fucker had absolutely no shame and had sat in a way that left all of his family jewels out on display. Steve whines subconsciously, eyes fixed on Bucky, ears twisting backwards as he imagines being able to scent Bucky properly. He doesn't notice the other heads exchange pointed looks to each other, and he also doesn't notice as they start discussing more official matters.

Steve let's his tongue loll out of his mouth as he envision nudging his nose up against the shift of Bucky’s ridiculously long cock. His tail starts wagging at the very idea, and he pants a little bit, shuffling in place. He doesn't notice the conversation taking place in front of him, until he hears his name, "What do you think Steve?"

Steve blinks and snaps his head around, staring at Pierce blankly. He belatedly snapes his muzzle shut, and remains silent, awkwardly trying to hide his lack of knowledge. Fury sighs tiredly, "Just go and scent him, Steve. We'll come back to you tomorrow when you've gotten the fuzz out of your brain."

Steve looks at the other heads, each of them wearing an annoying smirk on their face. He makes a move towards Bucky, and then looks back at them one more time, to receive a nod of approval. It was odd, as he had never felt the need for approval before doing something. He stood and slunk over to Bucky with his head down, trying hard to conceal the erection between his legs - even though they had all already noticed it.

He almost chickens out when he gets within touching distance, faltering and coming to a stand still. Bucky looks at him, and jerks his head to look over at Pierce, "If it makes you feel better, I won't watch you."

Oddly, that did make Steve feel a little better, and he flops onto his belly and gently slides his head towards Bucky. He wags his tail and then gently presses Bucky’s balls upwards as he scents the other Alpha. The bite mark on his neck stopped throbbing as much, and Steve felt his entire body relax as he took a deep breath in.

He pulls his head away, and shifts onto his side, resting comfortably underneath the larger wolf. He settles, resting his muzzle on a giant fluffy paw and closes his eyes contentedly as the chills leave his body and warmth floods through his veins. A few moments later Bucky leans down over him, and gently laps at the bite mark on Steve’s neck. Steve relaxes, and time from that point forward passes a little strangely. 

When Steve next gains awareness, Bucky is nibbling on the scruff of his neck, and trying to push him up on his feet. Steve snuffles at him, and Bucky rolls his eyes, “Come on Steve, time for you to get up.”

Steve whines at him, feeling off balance, but follows Bucky’s lead. He doesn’t notice the pointed look that Pierce and Bucky share with each other, and he doesn’t notice that he’s being led away like a stray omega who lost their way. He shoves his nose into Bucky’s hip, and huffs, “I was useless today, wasn’t I?”   
  


Bucky looks back at him a little awkwardly, and chuckles, “It’s all right Steve, it’s been a rough day for you.”

Steve looks away, “That’s no excuse,” he mutters. His ears were kinda droopy, and his tail was low.

Bucky stops, and waits for Steve so that they’re eye to eye, “We didn’t talk about anything important today,” he says firmly, “Don’t worry about it.”

His words bring Steve to his senses, washing away the fuzz that had been clouding his mind for the past few hours. He visibly perks up, dominance returning to his stature, and he nods back at Bucky with confidence, “I won’t then.”

The pair break apart, headed for separate destinations. The packs didn’t eat together during the gathering, there were too many and there was too high a chance that skirmishes could break out and cause rifts that would never fade. Steve walked over to his pack feeling like he just woke up, and rolled his eyes internally when he saw that almost all of them were still asleep.

Steve hadn’t been chosen as the pack leader for nothing however, and he just shrugs and turns back into the forest. He would hunt by himself to this day. Steve was by no means a small wolf, and was capable of bringing down prey that was three times his size. As Steve glided through the trees he thought back to how he had first learned to hunt. He had been a small pup, abnormally small, and hadn’t been able to keep up with others his age. So Steve had taught himself, and although he never got the hang of cooperating with others until much later on, it meant that he got to eat what he wanted and wasn’t just left to survive on scraps.

Steve returns a while later, dragging a carcass along with him. He rests it beside a large rock next to the edge of the clearing and sets about nudging awake his packmates. They perk up at the scent of a freshly killed deer, and rush over. Steve sits on his haunches, having already eaten, and yawns. He was tired, but he still had one more task to do before he could retire for the day.

So he trudges through the woodland to the other camps, and offers his thanks to both Pierce and Fury. They both wave it off, and Steve leaves without another word. The heads were friendly, but not  _ that  _ friendly. Steve curls up beneath a large tree, surrounded by his friends, and drifts off to sleep contentedly.

The rest of the gathering passes without trouble, for the most part, and Steve takes his pack beach to their territory. The moment they pass the border and enter their homeland, Steve breathes out a sigh of relief, and feels the tension leave his body. Tony chuckles, “Feels good to be back, doesn’t it, Cap?”

Steve nods vigorously and shakes out his fur, “I hate those things,” he complains, “Feels like you’re always being watched.”

Natasha smirks, “So what do you think of the new head?”

Steve rolls his eyes, “Anyone’s better than Schmidt,” he says, subtly dodging the true intention behind her question.

Natasha huffs, a little put off, but Clint jumps in for her, “Come on, Cap. We all know that he looks good - and it’s been ages since you last got laid.”

Steve pulls his ears back, and huffs, looking away, “He’s pretty good” he says begrudgingly.

Tony whoops and Natasha grins widely. Steve stares at the ground, “You uh, you don’t mind that he’s an Alpha?”

Sam chuckles, “Of course not Cap. As long as he’s got you walking around with that stupid smile on your face, he’s all good in our books.”

  
Steve flushes, “Was I- Was I really that obvious?”

Thor laughs at him, and Steve sighs. If Thor picked up on it then he had to have been. He shakes his head with a wry smile. “Don’t get your hopes up,” he says sternly.

Natasha nudges him gently, “Don’t get your hopes down either, Steve.”

Steve shrugs, and turns to head to his den. Before he can get too far away, Bruce catches up to him, “Steve, can we.. talk for a second?”

  
Steve turns, “Sure.”

Bruce shuffles in place, “Steve, I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable… But the way you reacted to Bucky’s bite wasn’t exactly… normal.”

Steve stops, “Bruce, I don’t really want to talk about this.”

Bruce looks away, “Steve, this is important. Most Alphas wouldn’t still have that mark on their neck. It should have healed by now.”   
  
Steve looks at Bruce with big eyes, “What does that mean?”   
  


Bruce shrugs, “I can’t really say, Steve. So if you feel anything odd, I need you to tell me. You can’t hide it like you hide everything else.”

Steve frowns, but he nods. “Very well.”

He tucks away the odd pleasure that curls around his heart at the news, and turns his mind to other business. Bucky would have to wait until later, for his attention.

…

Or not, as it turns out. Because that night before Steve could turn in, a border patrol came rushing in. “Mr. Captain Steve sir,” Peter said, “You gotta come with me.”

So Steve hauls himself up and follows Peter to the edge of his territory, to be greeted with the carcass of a moose. He looks at it, befuddled, and then catches a familiar scent on the wind. He looks up, and Bucky himself emerges from the trees. “Steve,” he says confidently, “Will you accept this courting gift?”

Steve hears Peter gasp with shock, but he bears the adolescent no mind. He inspects the moose carefully, and finds to his pleasure that it was a young buck in its prime. He leans down to bury his nose into its fur, and finds that it reeks of Bucky’s musk. He looks up, and grins, a light entering his eyes as his tail perks up.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if it flew over your head, Steve acting all soft was basically me trying to communicate an afterglow of some kind. Canonically in this fic as you will find out, Steve is a bamf, and is ONLY SOFT FOR BUCKY. We have a ways to go if I make it all the way, but just a heads up, the plot is significantly more present in this fic than... some of my others :)
> 
> I might put up some fun oneshots/works or outlines that will probably never get fully finished between chapters, we'll see.


End file.
